It is well known to provide a support assembly for the mounting or suspension of the operating components of clothes washing machines, which assembly moves in a nodal fashion in damping out undesirable movement of the operating components of the machine. A number of such mounts or suspensions have been or currently are in production by various manufacturers of upright washers. The support assembly has two, somewhat conflicting, objectives. A general object of such assemblies is to minimize the unbalance forces exerted on the cabinet at the pivot or nodal point of movement. Such unbalance forces tend to cause vibration of the floor and movement or walking of the washing machine. A second object is to control excursion of the working components of the machine, particularly the clothes basket or receptacle, during the spin operation. Such excursions may be particularly large as the clothes receptacle passes through what is called the "critical" speed. In order to centrifugally extract the maximum amount of water from the fabrics which have been washed, the basket is rotated at very high speed. In the critical speed range of the basket the excursion of the basket caused by unbalances tends to become regenerative and the basket tries to move far off its central axis. This can cause the basket to strike other components of the machine and damage the machine. The support assembly applies a frictional force opposing such large excursions, particularly as the receptacle passes through its critical speed range. Thus it can be seen that the object of isolating unbalance forces from the cabinet is enhanced by reducing as much as possible the frictional forces present in the support assembly while damping unwanted large excursions is enhanced by increasing the frictional forces opposing the excursion. While many support assemblies have been utilized in the industry, none has been completely satisfactory.